


Good Boy

by littlemarbles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Body Modification, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Kemonomimi, Kissing, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), connor detroit is a furry, light pet play, tail pulling, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarbles/pseuds/littlemarbles
Summary: Connor gets a rather fitting modification for Halloween and Hank isn't so sure about it at first.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> happy kinktober y'all

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?"

Hank stood at the side of his bed with what at first glance would appear to be the most lazy and generic Halloween costume- a bedsheet ghost. Half-off all drinks if you show up to Jimmy's wearing a costume. Of course he wasn't going to put too much effort into it, but this didn't mean he simply threw his sheets on his head and called it a day. Along with the white sheets and oval eyes, he also wore a top hat, thus technically making it a cosplay of a character from a twenty-ish year old indie game.

"Take a good look at my face and tell me what you think my answer is."

Even without the blank stare of the emotionless sheets, Connor could tell from his voice alone that he was serious. Seeing him put so little time and effort into it actually made Connor feel as though his own costume would be overdoing it.

"You're in no place to judge." Hank stuck his hand out from under the sheets to vaguely gestyre at Connor, who sat cross-legged on his bed with two blankets wrapped around his body. "You look like a gotdamn caterpillar with all those on ya." More accurately, he looked like Hank after a twelve-hour depression nap in the middle of winter- what with everything being covered but his face.

"This isn't what I'm going out it."

If it weren't for the sheets, Connor would have seen Hank raise a brow. "Then what is it?"

Connor pulled the blanket from atop his head and allowed it to fall around him, revealing what looked like a headband with dog ears on them. They were about the size of Connor's hands, were the same color of his hair and looked incredibly soft and pettable.

"Connor."

"Yes?"

"What the actual fuck?"

In an even more shocking turn of events, Hank could have swore he saw the ears fold back a little bit when he raised his voice.

No.

They couldn't be.

Hank took off his ghost sheets and set them aside, then sat on his bed in front of Connor. There was no way. Absolutely no way. He ran a hand over his beard, hoping the rough feeling of his hair would bring him back to reality.

"Did they fucking move?"

To answer his question, Connor took turns swiveling one ear then the other. With a little concentration, he could move them independently about as well as a human can blink one eye at a time.

"I'm gonna say it again."

"Go ahead."

"What the **actual** fuck."

Connor pouted some at Hank's reaction. While he didn't expect him to jump for joy, he hoped he would have been more giddy about it. In line with his slight disappointment, his new ears folded back once again and stayed in place as he spoke. "You don't like them?"

"What? No, I do! I really do, it's just-" he ran a hand through his own hair, still very much in denial "-nobody's ever gonna take you seriously with those on your head."

"Oh, they're not permanent," he assured him. "Much like my skin and hair, they'll 'vanish' if I want them to."

"...Uh-huh."

Hank's gaze remained fixated on Connor's newest and possibly dumbest addition to his body. Why did he need a set of realistic dog ears grafted to his skull? Couldn't he get a headband? And why dog ears?

Actually, he knew the answer to that last one.

"You can touch them if you want."

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"You're a dog person. And you enjoy petting me in general."

"Fuck off."

Still, Connor was right, and since he gave him permission, Hank reached out to pet one of his new ears. It was about as soft as it looked, and Connor leaned into his hand as he continued.

"Can you hear out of them?"

Connor hummed softly. "Not really. They are mostly for aesthetic purposes, though I can feel you touching them."

Hank moved in a little closer so he could pet both of them. If Sumo weren't asleep on the couch, he would have been jealous. They were so ridiculously soft. He probably could have rolled them between his fingers for hours if something moving under the blanket behind Connor hadn't caught his eye.

"That better not be what I think it is."

Connor shoved aside the blankets. "It might be." At first, nothing could be seen. Connor sat with crossed legs as Hank suspiciously looked him over, and as soon as he started petting him again, he saw a flash of brown the same color as Connor's hair and heard a soft thud on his bed.

"It's a tail."

"Correct."

"You have a tail."

"I do."

"...Why?"

Connor shrugged as Hank retrieved his hands. "It made sense at the time. You often compare me to dogs, you pet me on occassion, and don't think I've forgotten how you call me 'good boy' when we-"

"AAAHH- that's enough!"

"Sorry."

Hank leaned over to try and get a better look at the second dumbest thing he stuck to his body. Seeing him struggle, Connor turned himself around to give Hank a better view.

Sticking out from underneath his casual, baggy shirt really was a soft, brown tail similar to that of a husky's in which it was thick, fluffy, and slightly curled. It wagged ever so slightly when Hank lifted up his shirt to get a better look at what he had to deal with. As he somewhat anticipated, it hung over his boxers and started where his tailbone would be. To a degree, this explained why he wasn't wearing his usual sweatpants, as they would likely interfere with the new appendage.

"...I'm gonna touch it."

It's not every day someone you've been living with for almost a year has a tail, after all.

Unless.

You know.

"Go for it."

Just as anticipated. Soft. Very dog-like. Kept wagging, making it harder for him to get ahold of it. The constant wagging proved to be mildly annoying, actually. Hank wrapped his hand a few inches above the base and gave it a slight tug; half out of wanting it to stop slipping away, and half because he wanted to see if it'd... pop off. Which he hoped it wouldn't but still wanted to satiate his curiosity.

Connor jolted at the sudden tug. His voice cut off in his throat, causing him to let out a sort of drawn-out gasp.

"...Connor."

Connor's LED could visibly be seen blinking yellow, then switched over to blue. He cleared his throat, sat up straight, then attempted to cover up what just happened. "Yes? Is there a problem?"

"You, uh... You wanna explain what that was?"

"Explain what?"

Another tug. Harder this time. Transparent error messages blinked in the corners of his vision for less than a second. Connor's back arched, and he bit his lip to try and halt any and all involuntary noises from escaping his mouth.

"Oh. I dunno." He traced his fingers up Connor's spine, then moved back down to give his tail's base a little squeeze. This earned him an array of sot gasps, groans and twitches. His ears tilted back, as did his head. "I can't say I blame you for acting like a horny mess from a little friction. How long's it been since we did anything? A week or so?"

"Ele-leven days," Connor sputtered, his voice skipping like a scratched CD.

Hank cursed under his breath. Had it really been that long? God, he actually felt pretty bad for Connor. The guy **loved** physical affection. He couldn't believe he went eleven whole days without saying anything.

A pair of strong hands grabbed Connor's narrow hips. He ran his thumbs up and down his back, causing him to let out soft hums as his tail swayed from side to side. "D'ya feel like breaking that streak?"

Violent wagging. Enough to bruise bare skin if you got too close. Having a tail might have been an excellent decision since Connor hardly ever expressed his emotions aside from the LED on the side of his head. "That'd be nice."

Hank pulled Connor onto his lap and turned his head for a kiss. Connor could feel him smile against his mouth. From the kiss alone Connor already felt so warm, though that may have been residual heat from when he started touching him. No matter the cause, he needed to breathe a little harder to keep himself at a stable, non-dangerous temperature.

Connor felt Hank's tongue swipe across his bottom lip, and like instinct his mouth immediately opened. His quiet, muffled moans from Hank exploring the inside of his mouth quickly became much, much louder as he slid a hand down his boxers and stroked his growing erection. His legs kicked and squirmed beneath him. Hank picked up the pace just enough for him to pull away from the kiss and look up at him with his cute, needy eyes.

"Didn't think you'd be so eager," Hank commented, his hand keeping still so he'd be able to get a coherent response from Connor. "If you wanted this so badly, you shoulda said somethin' sooner."

Connor swallowed the analysis fluid that'd accumulated in his mouth. Even without any friction, having Hank's hand touching such a sensitive place made the world feel a tad fuzzy. His hands were so big, and with Connor only having about six inches to work with, he felt tiny in comparison. "I didn't want to bother you."

"You don't bother me. And I'd let you know if you did." Hank kissed him on the forehead. His scruffy, unkempt beard tickled. "Trust me. You'd know if you were on my nerves."

Connor leaned the majority of his weight on Hank and went in for another kiss, prompting him to start moving his hand again. Connor's hips rolled against him. His eyes closed. He kept moaning into his mouth. His faux nerves pleaded to be played with and further stimulated. He could have cum from Hank's hand alone, but they both knew neither of them would be satisfied with such an outcome.

Hank squeezed the tip of Connor's cock just hard enough to get him to pull away again. The way his hips moved rubbed against Hank's own growing problem made him groan. _Fuck it._ His jeans needed to come off, otherwise he'd suffocate. He grabbed onto Connor's hips to move him forward, giving him enough room to undo his belt and pants.

"Get on all fours."

His commanding voice came out sounding like a deep growl. Connor, of course, happily obeyed and made sure his back had a lovely, enticing arch in it.

Hank almost forgot about the tail and ears up until he saw Connor looking back over his shoulder at him. He wasn't sure whether or not he should pay them any mind while getting into business, but with his tail wagging the moment he tugged his boxers down, he knew something had to be done.

Connor flinched at the sudden sensation of a hand around his tail. It still felt so strange to have what was essentially a whole 'nother limb on his body. And with it being new and all that, it was more sensitive than he thought. A sharp tug made his body jolt- a similar sensation to having his hair pulled.

"Is this thing gonna be moving the whole time I'm back here?"

His LED briefly flashed yellow. "I can try and keep it under contro-!"

Connor's words slurred into a desperate whine. Hank found the lube he kept near the bed at all times and had silently, or rather, while Connor focused on his tail being pulled, slicked up his index and middle finger and pressed them against his hole. While androids can't feel pain, going in dry still didn't seem right. And with as painfully thick Hank's length was, he worried not having everything nice and wet would result in damages. Damages he'd have to explain.

Connor dug his nails into the bedding. Hank kept barely pushing the tips of his fingers in then pulling them back out. He didn't have to be gentle. Really. Any day now he could be done with the prep. Not that it didn't feel nice or anything, but Connor wanted much, _much_ more than to be fingered.

"How's this feel?"

He would have given him a proper answer if he hadn't slid in another few inches. All he could articulate in the form of sound wound up coming out as gasps and moans as Hank rubbed light circles around his equivalent of a prostate. His voice skipped on every other syllable and his words became blurred with various non-human sounds; little whirrs and distant static noises.

"St-" Connor drew in a shaky breath "-Stop tea- _teasing_ me, please."

Hank traced a finger down the center of Connor's back, causing him to shiver. Stop teasing me. "If that's what you really want." With his free hand, his pants and boxers were pulled down enough to have his cock out. Retrieving his other hand, he rubbed any remaining lubricant over his tip, then pressed it against Connor's entrance. "Let me know if you want to stop at any time, okay?"

Connor hardly managed to hum out an _m-hm_ for him. Even though they'd done this a dozen times before, Hank always made sure to tell him he could opt out whenever he wanted. While this was appreciated to no end, he wouldn't have minded if they skipped the formalities just this once.

Slowly, Hank began easing himself inside. Every inch felt tighter and more hot than the last, and by the time he pushed all but a few centimeters in, he felt lightheaded. Hank leaned over Connor's trembling, burning hot body, placed a hand on his bed to steady himself, and spoke directly into his ear with that deep, gruff voice of his.

"You're doing such a good job, Connor."

His words struck all the right cords with Connor. His limbs felt weak. He could hardly keep his body a few inches off the bed, and his forearms held the majority of his weight after sinking down so low.

"You okay?"

Connor nodded. It'd been such a long time since they last did anything that the feeling of being stretched out was almost too much.

Almost.

Soft breathy moans fell from Connor's mouth. Hank moved slowly to try and get him relaxed, but he kept brushing up his prostate in just the right way. Every movement made his cock twitch and his hips buck against nothing. His tail, which he'd completely forgotten about by then, flopped over to one side as to not get in Hank's way.

Hank finally managed to settle into a gentle rhythm, and by then Connor squeezed him less like a vice grip and more like someone who absolutely _adored_ everything they were feeling. Hank didn't want to admit it, but he'd also been feeling feisty after over a week of doing almost nothing.

" _Ha-a-ank._ "

Connor's voice was drawn out over his increasingly desperate moans and heavy breathing. The side of his face pressed tightly against the bed as his mouth hung halfway open. His eyes shut lazily and only squeezed closed when Hank's thrusts pushed even further into him. His LED continuously blinked from yellow to red to various shades of pink and purple. _Just a little more._

Feeling himself reaching his limit, Hank put his weight on his knees to stand upright. His initial plan was to grab Connor's cute hips, but without Hank leaning over his back, his rebellious tail swished from side to side. As cute as it looked, it made it hard for Hank to keep his focus. Naturally, he grabbed ahold of it and pulled roughly until Connor completely hilted on his cock.

Connor buried his face in the bed and curled his toes as an unexpected orgasm shuttered throughout his body. The sudden pull of his sensitive tail finally drove him over the edge, and Hank just so happened to push against his prostate in the process. Loud, girlish moans escaped his lips. Thick ropes of cum splattered the once clean sheets below him, and he quickly lost the strength to hold up his legs any longer.

Hank cursed softly while his own orgasm rocked through him, though it wasn't enough for him to keep his eyes off Connor. Even as he painted his insides white and his eye unfocused for a split second, he couldn't take his eyes away from Connor's completely and utterly satisfied face.

With Connor lying completely flat on his stomach, Hank followed suit and rested on top of him. He didn't realize just how tired he was until he started to relax and felt how badly his sweat covered body ached.

After a minute of sorting out the various error reports popping up, Connor finally regained the ability to speak. His voice came out somewhat strained, though not as badly as before. "Did I do a good job?"

_D.. jo... H...._

Hank seemingly forgot how to hear for a bit. Everything Connor said came out in bits and pieces, only to fully register in his head seconds later. "You did great." He reached out and ruffled Connor's hair, shaking his second set of ears in the process.

Connor stifled a laugh. "Am I a good boy, Hank?"

"Shut up."

A pause. Then Hank planted a kiss on the back on Connor's neck.

"You're not a good boy; you're the **best** boy."

Queue his tail wagging at high velocity while sticking out to his left between their two bodies. Hank figured this would be as good a time as any to pull out and get himself cleaned up, and Connor followed right behind him to that bathroom for a quick shower. As per usual, the water was a hot as it could get, and Hank went ahead to clean Connor up as a part of his aftercare. Luckily, they had just enough of the lavender soap he liked left.

"Lieutenant? May I suggest something for when we do this again?"

Hank emptied the bottle of purple soap into the palm of his hand and worked it into a lather before starting at Connor's shoulders and making his way down. Should he wash his tail? He'd have to ask once he got low enough. "Shoot."

"I'd like to be on top next time."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going back to bed
> 
> @littlemarbles39 on twitter


End file.
